1. Technical Field
The subject disclosure relates to the field of human-machine interface technologies, and more specifically to interactive surfaces.
2. Related Art
Several technologies are currently used for creating touch screens or interactive surfaces.
Some of them require adding a physical layer, for example a capacitive layer, a resistive layer, an acoustic layer or an infrared layer. Technologies based on using a capacitive or resistive layer rely on the fact that the human skin is a good conductor and thus require a real contact between the surface and the human finger. Technologies based on using an acoustic layer rely on sound signals that are emitted over the surface and perturbed when touched. For infrared technologies, a horizontal and vertical array of infrared emitters and detectors may be used. A disruption of the pattern is created when an object touches the surface. These technologies all require several sensors and connection links to be used and setup in order to create the interactive surface. These technologies are therefore limited in that adding new interactions often requires adding new sensors and corresponding electronic Said otherwise, evolution of those technologies can require significant additional material and software development.
Hence, technologies have evolved through the development of interactive surfaces designed to be triggered upon detection of a gesture thus defining a contactless interactive surface. Such sensors however require analysis of the user's gesture, which may require high computing power.
There remains a need therefore for improved interactive surfaces, in particular with respect to the flexibility and ease of evolution.